The Pirates of Fairy Tail: Book One
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: Timing is everything, and that is something Captain Bickslow doesn't have. He arrives at Port Hargeon without a ship or crew, and later Port Hargeon is attacked by pirates. During the attack, the Governor's daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, is kidnapped due to owning a magical coin connected to the pirates. A brave blacksmith, Gray Fullbuster, teams up with Bickslow to pursue the pirates.
1. The Boy Found at Sea

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, and please read this authors note to know what is going on. This new story was requested by the retired author,** _ **Horsejumper88**_ **, and she has given me the task of writing out this idea; furthermore, she told me the main female lead, and gave me the basic idea of what this new story should be about. She let me choose the couple, other characters, and the names of all the places; in other words, we are co-writing it in a way. Now that I have explained everything, welcome to my new story!**

 **If anyone is interested in finding out the background to the story, please go to my profile to gain more information.**

 **If interested in reading a story about Cobra/Erik and Lucy Heartfilia, please go read** _ **The Cursed World**_ **. This adventure and romance filled fanfic has Egyptian mythology tied in to it, so please go check it out.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **does not belong to me, but it belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima, and Disney owns** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean**_ **.**

 **Chapter One:**

The Boy Found at Sea

Pirates. That's all the young nine-year-old girl could think about when she sang _Hoist the Colors_ aboard one of her father's ships. Lucy Heartfilia is her name, and she is the daughter of the Governor Jude Heartfilia, who owns the East Fiore Trading Company.

She stood on the highest deck of the ship as they sailed closer to Port Hargeon, and she smiled as she felt the salty and warm sea breeze gently cover her fair, creamy skin. Her petite body is adorned in a beautiful gown her father bought when they visited the rest of the Heartfilia Clan, and she tied her short, straight blonde hair in an elegant bun to make her outfit look more regal. She had her hands folded nicely on her stomach as she stopped singing, and looked more out into sea as the air around them became foggy.

Not far from her is Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, talking to one of his trusted friends. The man is tall, and has short, slicked back dirty blonde hair. His mustache is trimmed properly, and he wore an expensive suit the king of Fiore gave to him personally. He smiled as he talked to the fifteen-year-old officer, Freed Justine.

Freed Justine is the officer to both the Fiore Royal Navy, and the East Fiore Trading Company. Being an accomplished man at only the age of fifteen is something to be proud of, and Lucy always admired him for it, but she also found it annoying that he always hung around her; he would usually spend his time talking about the company, and how she looked nice that day. Although she did find it annoying, she did find it flattering that he did compliment her, for he is one of the most handsome officers, too. His peachy complexion always went well with his short light green hair, and with his blue eyes; furthermore, he is well built for a boy his age. Yet Lucy could only see him as a friend, or an older brother figure.

The young girl turned to look at Jude and Freed, and the two men smiled at her as they stopped their talking. She is happy that her pirate song didn't bother them; a song that her own mother taught the young girl before she passed away a couple of years back. Like her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she studied everything about pirates, for she found them all fascinating; they came in all shapes and sizes, and had their own laws and councils - she just couldn't get enough of it all. Of course, her father didn't find it appropriate to be fascinated by all of it, so she figures to keep all her research to herself.

She continued singing until the sky started to turn a dark grey, and the fog around the ocean started to become more thick; however, due to traveling aboard ships all of her life, Lucy found this all normal. She knew a storm is coming, and she will soon take shelter. Her father always admired her for being a smart young girl, and she wanted to keep her father happy and proud of her; however, she stopped singing when a tanned hand gently rested on her left shoulder.

Surprised, she turned to look at the retired twenty-year-old Fiore Navy Sailor, Nab Lasaro, who will be leaving to go off on his own shortly. He gave her a warm, yet pleading look with his black eyes, and ran his other hand through his straight, black hair that goes down to his cheekbones. He is tall and muscular, but Lucy noticed that he was starting to gain weight since he left the navy.

"Lucy, as much as I adore your singing voice, it would be better to _not_ sing _that_ song," Nab told her softly, yet a bit frightened. "It might actually make us face some pirates,"

Lucy nodded her head with a soft smile spreading across her little lips. She almost giggled at how suppositious the man is, but to make him feel more at ease, she will gladly stop singing.

"Of course, Mr. Lasaro," Lucy agreed, now starting to feel a little chilly as the air around them turned cold, and started to hug her body.

"Oh Nab," Jude chuckled to himself as he turned to look at his daughter and the said man. "I wouldn't worry about pirates,"

Freed just calmly smiled with a nod of his head. "They wouldn't dare mess with Fiore, or a ship with a Navy Officer abroad,"

Nab lightly laughed to himself as he scratched the back of his head, and walked over to the two men after he patted Lucy on the back. He figured it would be better to inform the two about the myths and legends of pirate lore, and why they should be concerned.

Lucy laughed a little as she looked at the three with her large brown eyes. She always felt like she had an extended family when Nab and Freed were around. She turned back around to look out at the beautiful, blue-green sea with wondering eyes. Oh, how she would love to go on an adventure of her own some day.

When she started to looked around the ship as she imagined herself as a pirate, her eyes landed on something a few yards away from the ship, bearing west. She gasped, and ran over to the other side of the ship. Her little hands gripped the railing as she got a closer look at the object floating around in the ocean. Both her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes got wide, and she called for the three men to come to the side of the ship quickly.

There in the water is a young boy, who appeared to be ten-years-old, floating on a piece of wood from a ship. Not far behind him is a ship slowly sinking in the water while on fire, and broken apart into pieces.

Jude, Freed, and Nab rushed to her side when they heard her call, and they stared at the boy floating in the water with the mess behind him.

"Rescue the boy!" Freed called out to the men aboard the ship, with Jude and Nab running to get a boat ready to head towards the boy. "Stay on alert for pirates!" He also called out, quickly getting his sword.

Lucy could only watch everything with a worried glance as her father and Nab went out into the water with a boat, and retrieve the boy from the wood he is asleep on. When they started to row back towards the ship, she ran over to the ropes that connected to the boat, and started to help heave the small boat back in its place. She then helped the crew put together the barrels of rum to form a little table on the deck, and they laid down a piece of wood covered with a blanket.

Once Nab and Jude laid the boy down on the piece of wood, Lucy appeared right at the boy's side, and stared at him as she took in his features. He definitely looked ten-years-old, and has fair skin. Just like her, his face is a little round due to being young, but what stood out to her most is his hair; a beautiful black that is naturally spiky. She turned a little red when one word popped into her mind, _handsome_.

She jumped when someone put something next to her, and she looked over at Freed a little startled. Next to her is a bucket filled with clean water, and a piece of cloth hanging on the side of it.

"Do you mind cleaning him off and checking for wounds, Lucy?" Freed asked with a small smile. "I have to prepare the ship for one or two things,"

Lucy just nodded her head, and the Navy Officers patted her back gently as he rushed away to the lower part of the ship. Looking at the bucket, she took the cloth and dipped it in water, and lifted a piece of the boy's hair with her free hand. On the boy's forehead, right above his left eye, is a large cut that is still bleeding. Feeling bad, she started to gently wipe away the blood from the wound, wondering what happened the to the mysterious boy.

As she continued to wipe him down, her eyes landed on a necklace hanging from the boy's neck. Attached to a gold chain is a round, gold medallion, with circular patterns decorating it. In some places she saw an ancient writing, but she didn't identify it from any countries in the peninsula of Ishgar. In the middle of it, however, is what concerned her the most. A sinister looking skull is in the middle of the medallion, with its mouth wide open and teeth showing.

Lucy then looked over towards the ship that is slowly sinking, and saw something that caused her eyes to grow wider than before. Waving in the breeze, hidden by all the fog, is a black flag with the white skull and crossbones located in the middle, yet that isn't the flag of the sinking ship; it is the flag of the ship sailing away from the sinking ship. She looked at the boy, and then back at the ship a couple of times before one word fit it perfectly popped into her head, _pirates_. Fear and wonder started to go through her tiny body as she watched the other ship start to turn around.

She looked down at the boy as he started to move a little, and knew that they have the son of a pirate aboard the ship. She knew that if Freed or her father found out that he is a pirate, they would kill him. In her heart she knew it wasn't acceptable, and didn't want to see someone her age sentenced to death because of a life they didn't ask to be born in to, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

In hopes of concealing the boy's identity, she gently took the gold medallion off the boy's neck, and placed it around her own. She quickly put the gold medallion in her dress to conceal it, and looked around the ship when doing so. She sighed in relief when she saw no one notice her do it. She looked right back at the boy, and a gentle smile curved her lips upwards. It grew when she saw the boy start to open his eyes, and all breath was caught in her throat when she saw a pair of dark blue eyes look around before settling on her brown eyes.

The boy's heart raced in his chest when he saw a beautiful girl, who appeared to be a year younger, look down at him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. He needed to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. His breathing is ragged, and he knew it, but he still tried to keep it all under control as he felt pain go through his body. He then felt a warm, tiny hand rest itself on his right arm, and again looked at the girl next to him.

She is holding a soaking white cloth in one hand while cleaning his arm of any wounds or infections. When she saw him looking at her, she gave him another smile with a dust of pink coating her cheeks.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," The girl told him, shortly stopping what she is doing to talk to him. "What's yours?"

The boy grinned slightly as his chest moved up and down heavily. "My name is Gray - Gray Fullbuster,"

"Well, Gray, you're safe now," Lucy declared to Gray, going back to taking care of him. "Rest. You'll need it to get better."

Gray nodded his head, and relaxed as he slowly drifted off into a nice slumber; however, as Lucy continued to nurse the boy, she looked over her shoulder at the shipwreck to see the pirate ship completely gone.

 **Here is the first chapter to** _ **The Pirates of Fairy Tail: Book One**_ **. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and didn't get too confused with the beginning. If anyone has any questions or concerns, please feel free to PM me at any time. The characters and their roles will be introduced in the second or third chapter of the story.**

 **Support for this story is very important, everyone! If anyone wants to read more of this story, please favor and follow to see more coming your way. If you love how I write, or just love me as an author in general, favor and follow me, too!**

 **Reviews are very appreciated, especially if anyone has any constructive criticism, would like to mention something, or just has something nice to say. This will be the only time I mention it, so please keep this in mind.**

 **I apologize if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Coming soon:**

 **Chapter Two: Eight Years Later**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, and welcome back. Enjoy the new chapter, and I apologize for it being late. I'm working on another story, and I'll have to go back and forth when updating the both of them. To top it off, my busy schedule started up again, so updating will be hard; however, give me time since I will still be updating.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **does not belong to me, but it belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima. Disney owns the** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean**_ **franchise.**

 **Chapter Two:**

Eight Years Later

A gasp could be heard from a bed as the young woman's eyes shot right open, and she looked around the room frantically with large brown eyes. She sat up in her bed, turned her head to look out her window, and sighed in relief when she saw that it is the morning sun shinning through her window and not fog.

The one fateful day she met her closest friend always replayed in her dreams occasionally, and she still remembers the pirate ship sailing away around the time she learned the boy's name. The seventeen-year-old slowly moved her right hand up to the middle of her chest, and felt around for the medallion she found around the boy's neck. Her eyes widened as she looked towards her mahogany nightstand.

She swung her long, perfectly shaped legs over her beside, and stood straight up. She moved her long, straight blonde hair out of her nightgown, letting it flow down her back, and moved her perfect figure in front of the nightstand. Her nightgown covered her thin and curvy figure; a figure any woman would die for. Her creamy, fair skin met with the warm sunlight as she opened the top drawer of her nightstand, and saw the golden medallion resting on top of one of her many books; however, the books are all about her muse, or pirates.

She lifted the medallion up in the air, letting the sun gleam off it, but still felt a little scared when the skull faced her. To her, however, it is something to keep forever - an artifact is what she likes to call it. She knew this is the closest thing to pirates she'll ever get.

She finished admiring the token when she heard two pairs of feet walk up the stairs to her room, and she quickly put the medallion around her neck. Right before the doorknob jingled, she stuffed it in the top of her nightgown. She closed the drawer behind her as the door opened up to reveal a maid hurrying in her room with some type of dress folded over her arm; in addition, the dress looked a little too heavy.

"Lucy, thank goodness you're awake!" The maid gasped as she ran over to Lucy Heartfilia's side. "The ceremony should be starting any minute!"

Lucy just smiled apologetically as the maid laid the dress out on her bed, and quickly looked away from her with a sad look in her beautiful eyes. Today is the day when a good friend of her father hangs a bunch of pirates he's been searching for since the beginning of the year. Not only did she hate seeing people being hanged, but also another one of her father's friends will be attending.

Freed Justine.

The man has been hanging around her more than usual, and to say the least he's been acting… odd. This concerned the young Heartfilia, for her gut told her that he is planning on asking her something. Something she so desperately wants to say no to, but her status is screaming at her to say yes, including her father, Jude Heartfilia.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her father walked into her room looking spiffy in the suit he is wearing. Over the past eight years her father hasn't changed much; his dirty blonde hair is still styled slick back, his beard is still properly trimmed, and his posture is still as good as ever. Due to owning the East Fiore Trading Company, he is under constant stress, and has even grown a little sour; therefore, he is only seen happy when there is a hanging or when the company has made more money than the month before.

The maid quickly rushed Lucy behind a thick, non-see-through screen, and picked up the dress to help put it on the Governor's beautiful daughter. Jude just wondered around his daughter's room as he heard his daughter's nightgown hit the floor.

"Today is going to be a good day, Lucy. I just know it," Jude started conversing, hoping his daughter is in a good mood.

"Why do you think so, father?" Lucy asked him, but quickly sucked in her breath when the maid started to tighten the corset.

Lucy heard her father stop walking around her room, and hum to himself happily as he thought about what he is going to tell her.

"There is something that is going to happen that will make the company boom, and hopefully get us recognized more," Came his answer, and it made Lucy stop breathing when it dawned on her what he is talking about. If she is going to be honest with herself, she is terrified.

She only saw who he is talking about as a family member, not someone for that commitment; however, there is more to this than she would like to admit, for her heart belongs to another, and has for a long period of time. It is her dearest friend, too. Sadly, she knew she has to act as if she didn't know anything.

"Really?" Lucy played dumb and hated every second of it.

Jude chuckled to himself as he started to walk towards the bedroom door. "Meet me down stairs soon, darling, for I have something I need to attend to,"

"Yes, Dad!" Lucy called out to him, but she knew it was pointless since he already left.

Sighing, she gritted her teeth as the maid tightened the corset even more. She started to feel more and more like she couldn't breathe.

Waiting at the bottom of the Heartfilia mansion's staircase is a handsome young man pacing around next to a small mahogany table, which is right across from the front door. He wore his best clothes, for they made his muscular and tall frame stand out.

He admired the house around him, and let out a breath when he stared at the case in front of him with hopeful eyes. He quickly ran a hand through his spiky black hair, and tapped his foot. His naturally pale skin looks like it hasn't seen sunlight in ages, which is partly true since he is a blacksmith; however, he does go outside and practice wielding a sword when he can.

He knew Jude Heartfilia is a busy man, but he arrived exactly when the man wanted him to, for he knew that being on time for this family is a must. Besides that, he would be late for anyone else when delivering things for his mentor.

He moved around the mansion some more, and lifted up a vase to inspect it. He knew he has bad luck when it comes to these things, but he still is curious where it came from. When he saw it is from the Kingdom of Bosco, he gently set the delicate object down. Luck isn't on his side, for the vase started to tip over. He slightly panicked as he rushed back over to it, and put his hands around the vase until it stopped moving. When he saw that is still, he walked back over to the case that is on the small table, and stood as he continued to wait for Jude. Unknown to him, the vase stopped moving right at the edge of the tiny table.

The second he heard footsteps, he knew Jude has finally come down to talk to him. He bowed a little when Jude finally appeared at the end of the stairs, and smirked up at the older man. Jude, however, knew that this young man's smirking is his way of smiling, so it never bothered him in the slightest; in fact, he always cared for this boy since they saved him eight years ago.

"Ah, Gray Fullbuster, how are you?" Jude asked, still taken back at how handsome the boy has grown up to be. If he isn't mistaken, he knows he's a heartthrob around Port Hargeon.

The eighteen-year-old Gray Fullbuster nodded at the wealthy man, and continued to smirk at him. "I'm doing great, Mister Heartfilia, but please let me introduce you to your new finest sword,"

The young blacksmith quickly turned around, and opened up the tiny case next to him. When he lifted the top and took out the sword, he backed up a few feet, making Jude look at him warily. Gray did fast tricks with the sword, with each movement executed perfectly; Jude couldn't spot any fault in the moves he displayed, but what stood out to him most is how concentrated the young man is. This is one of the many reasons why the older man has a respect for him.

When he finished the little display, Gray gracefully placed the sword in each of his hands, and bowed as he lifted the sword up to Jude. Jude looked over the well-made sword, and saw just how finely crafted it is; the blade itself is a masterpiece, with each side sharpened and strong looking, but still thin and flexible. Ingrained in the sword are tiny snowflakes, or the insignia of the maker. He knew it wasn't the older blacksmith's insignia, but still loved it either way. The handle is another masterpiece, for it is gold with a red velvet handle, yet it is simple and elegant at the same time. If Jude doesn't say so himself, he knew this blade is perfect for him.

He took the sword gently out of Gray's hands, and inspected it even further. He still loved it, and beamed down at the young boy in front of him. Gray saw the look on the East Fiore Trading Company's owner, and felt proud that he was able to craft a sword like that for a wealthy man.

"Well done. Please tell your mentor that I love it," Jude told him, but Gray's smirked disappeared for a second when he didn't see his own insignia.

 _Of course…_ Gray thought sarcastically, but still had twinkling eyes as he handed Jude the sheath for his sword. Jude tied the sheath around his waist, and put the sword in its rightful place. The two men marveled at how well it suited the Heartfilia, and this made Gray feel even more proud with _his_ masterpiece.

As Gray straightened up, he heard clacking coming from the staircase, for this made his heart start to beat fast in his chest. He kept his cool with his normal smirk, but when he saw who is walking down the stairs, his usual smirk started to turn into a tiny smile. He straightened his posture, and even folded his hands behind his back. Jude saw this, and raised an eyebrow at the young man.

Lucy walked down the stairs in the most beautiful pink dress that fitted her figure perfectly, and accentuated it even more. The shirt of it is a pale pink, but the silk that went over it is a dark pink with white ruffles at the end. The dress has white ruffles going down the middle of it, around the off-shoulder of the dress, and at the end of the long sleeves. At the side of each shoulder is a red bow, making all the romantic colors pop. Tied to one side of the dress is a large white bow, making it even pop more. Lucy's beautiful hair is in a high bun with a red ruffled band holding it together; furthermore, her bangs framed her face perfectly. The only down side, for her at least, is how she literally couldn't breathe.

When Lucy's eyes landed right on Gray's sparkling dark blue eyes, her frustrated lips turned into the most dazzling smile. She is always taken back at how manly Gray now looks after knowing him for eight years, for he doesn't look like the same ten-year-old with the round face. His body is perfectly muscular, and his face is chiseled in all the right places. She felt her heart race when the two teenager's eyes never left each other's - not even for a second.

To Gray, Lucy turned into the most beautiful young woman in all of Port Hargeon. Despite having all the offers from all the girls, his heart will always belong to the woman who is now in front of him. The only thing stopping him from doing anything is their social class, and the fear that Jude wouldn't approve.

Gray bowed towards Lucy, and gave her his usual smirk. "Miss Heartfilia, how do you do?" He asked, adding a little wink at the end in hopes of making her laugh.

To his success, Lucy laughed whole-heartedly. She still continued to smile at him, but gave him a teasing look with her eyes. "Gray, how many times do I have to tell you to called me Lucy,"

"Too many times to count, Miss Heartfilia," Gray automatically said, feeling his confidence come back.

Jude stood there awkwardly with the exchange between the two, and cleared his throat, causing the two teenagers to look at him.

"Well, it is best we get going, Lucy," Jude said, wrapping his arm around his daughter's arm.

Lucy nodded her head sadly, and slightly smiled at Gray one last time as her father gently dragged her towards the large chariot waiting outside, which is guided by two magnificent black horses. She quickly caught a glance at the scar above Gray's left eye, and remembered the days she spent patching it up so it can heal.

Gray walked up to the two large doors, and leaned his side against it with his smirk still painted on his lips, yet his dark blue eyes were sparkling like the million stars in the night sky. He crossed his arms over his chest, and rested his right leg over his left.

"Have a good day… Lucy…" Gray whispered her name as he thought about the rumors he heard going around Port Hargeon, and the smirk faded away as his looked at the chariot with a hard stare. 

When the chariot door closed behind Lucy, she stuck her head right out the window to look at Gray one last time before the horses were commanded to move into a brisk trot. She saw Gray lift one arm up, and wave at her with a hard gaze. She waved back at the guy her heart belongs to, for she wanted to spend more time with him, but duty calls.

Unknown to her, Gray wanted to spend more time with her, too, but he knew he had to get back to the blacksmith shop to start working on another sword. As he turned around to get packed up for leaving the Heartfilia Mansion, he saw the vase fall over onto the floor in front of him, and shatter into pieces, making him stare at it with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

 **Here is the next chapter, and I apologize about it being late. As explained above, my busy schedule is back, and I will be updating my stories when I can.**

 **I also apologize about Gray not being in character much, but I can promise that he will be himself as the story progresses. There is a reason why I choose him, but the main reason is why I'm a big fan of Gray and Lucy together.**

 **Next up some other characters will be introduced; some relevant, some not relevant until later.**

 **If anyone wants to know what the dress looks like, here is the link:** **. /7682/17019278510_**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry for apologizing a lot.**

 **Coming soon to** _ **The Pirates of Fairy Tail**_ **:**

 **Chapter Three: An Unwanted Proposal**


	3. An Unwanted Proposal

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone! I'm back after** _ **months**_ **of not updating. I sincerely apologize for it, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Just remember that it has been a while since I last wrote, and my writing will be a little… off. I reread everything to catch up to speed, and I now know where I left off. Enjoy!**

 **If anyone is interested in reading a not-so-popular pairing in Fairy Tail, please go read "The Cursed World" that is starring Cobra/Erik and Lucy Heartfilia. It has Egyptian Mythology tied into it, and has cities of the Ancient World included; for example, Mesopotamia, Ur, etc…**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima, and Disney owns** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean**_ **.**

 **Chapter Three:**

An Unwanted Proposal

Lucy sighed to herself on top of a stone balcony over looking the growing crowd of people coming to Port Hargeon to see the hanging of a group of pirates. She and her father arrived just in time before the large crowd started to make its way to the "spectacular" event, and she is thankful that _he_ wasn't there to greet her when they arrived. She just couldn't deal with him after seeing Gray, the man she loves, and hear what he has to say… or ask.

She looked around on the stone balcony she stood in, and could find no shade in the hot sunlight beating down upon her. She felt her corset create a bubble of heat inside her beautiful dress that couldn't escape, making sweat start to drip down her back. She looked around for ways to get air to her fiery skin, and saw the large opening in the stonewall at the end of the balcony. She grinned to herself as she moved towards the large gap, and felt the nice, salty sea breeze caress her skin; she could now feel her body begin to cool down some.

The sound of the ocean filled the young Heartfilia's ears, causing her to relax and smile as the sound of more people piling into the gallows started to become more noticeable. Everyone sounded happy to be attending the event, and she can hear laughing all around her as the wealthy arrived to the other balconies to watch the hanging. Her brown eyes scanned the other nobles as they talked with each other, and she noticed how the women fanned themselves with elegant, little fans.

It would just be her luck to not have one on this hot, sunny day.

She also picked up that her father still hasn't arrived from meeting with a couple of people in the East Fiore Trading Company, for it started to make her feel a little relieved. The longer he didn't show up, the more she could delay talking to a certain someone.

Lucy leaned her back against the mildly warm, grey stone and stared at the color for a little bit as a certain boy popped into her mind. She knew she is head-over-heels for him, but with everything that is going against them, she knew her father wouldn't dare approve. To top it off, how could a talented blacksmith like himself ever want her? She has been around Hargeon before, and has seen all the beautiful girls in his class ranking; furthermore, she knew that there are women flaunting to the young man left and right, day and night. To her it seemed hopeless… and she hated the conclusion she came to every time these thoughts ran through her head.

Marrying someone else is her conclusion, and she dislikes it with a burning passion.

Another sigh escaped her perfect lips as she heard the sounds of people start to die down, and heard more of the beautiful sea. She turned to look out at the water before her, and felt a sense of longing - a longing to get away from everything, go on an adventure, see new things, and possibly face some pirates. Well… maybe not pirates because she knew a fight with one would end with her defeated, so she would like to consider meeting new people an option. If she is ever to face off against a pirate, she knew her intelligence would be her greatest weapon; brawn isn't always everything, and Lucy knew that.

"So I told him…" Lucy heard as her father having a conversation with someone as they drew near to their balcony, and she moved a couple of feet away from the grey stonewall she was leaning against.

As she watched Jude step onto her balcony, she felt her heart sink a little when she saw who is with him. He is handsome - almost a little too handsome - as he appeared before her. The twenty three-year-old man has long, flowing green hair that is tied into a short ponytail near the end, and has a lightning bolt-shaped strand on each side of his head. He now has bangs that cover the majority of the right side if his face, and his blue eyes burned into her eyes as he stood before her with his tall, muscular frame. His face is perfectly chiseled with no visible imperfection. His decorated uniform mostly covered his peachy skin, and what stood out most to Lucy is how accomplished his aura felt around him.

Standing in front of her is one of the most decorated Navy Officers in the Kingdom of Fiore, and one of the high-ranking men in the East Fiore Trading Company. This man in none other than Freed Justine, or the man she has wanted to avoid the second she woke up early in the morning.

Freed looked down at Lucy with his usual hard gaze, but she knows him well enough to see a hint of softness in his eyes when he gazed upon her. His lips formed a miniscule smile as he bowed to her, and she could only give him her best smile. From all around she could see the noble men and women looking at the exchange Freed just gave her, and they all looked at each other with knowing looks. She then quickly averted her eyes to Jude when the Navy Officer's head went all the way down, and she could see how proud her father looked in that very moment. _The pressure is really on now._ She thought to herself, and looked back at Freed as she felt his large hand encase her smaller one.

"Good day, Miss Lucy," Freed spoke in a professional tone, and gently brought her hand up to his lips for a quick peck.

Lucy can hear all the women around her giggling to themselves, and all the men chuckled to themselves before turning to talk to their wife, most likely remembering what happened before they wed. Jude looked upon the two of them with triumph, and he winked at his daughter before turning around to gaze down at the gallows.

"Good day to you, too, Mister Justine," Lucy said back with her voice calm and steady, but with a slight fake smile.

"Today is a marvelous day," Jude spoke up suddenly as he turned away from the gallows, and stood next to Freed. "This brave man finally found the pirates who robbed a Fiore Naval Ship, and in record time, too!"

Freed stood back up swiftly, never breaking eye contact with Lucy, and chuckled at how Jude mentioned his accomplishment. He ever so slowly took his hand away from Lucy's, and slowly averted his eyes away from her's to properly talk to her father.

Lucy inwardly thanked her father for striking up a conversation with the young man, and she walked slowly towards the edge of the balcony to look down at the gallows.

It is now filled to the brim with people of all shapes, sizes, and social classes just to get a glance at watching pirates be hanged. Rune Knights, or guards, were stationed at every exit and entrance; some were even placed upon the balconies around her, and at every possible place where a pirate could potentially escape. More are walking around in order to keep the peace among the common folk, like stopping a fight from happening between two peasants.

Lucy watched a Rune Knight walk on to the wooden board were the gallows is located, and stood next to a wooden pole with a lever. She knew what is going to happen next, and looked down towards the east where two Rune Knights blew trumpets in an upbeat tune that didn't fit the setting.

The crowd suddenly grew quiet, and everyone looked towards the large wooden doors that opened with a loud _creak_. Jude moved to stand to the right of Lucy with Freed standing between her and her father, and the two men exchanged looks as Rune Knights led out seven pirates chained at the wrists.

Lucy noticed that the pirates were older men, with their hair starting to turn grey or white. Their clothes were soiled with dirt and every type of grim imaginable, and they walked on to the hot stone with bare feet. Their heads are hung low, not one daring to look up at anything, and she saw just how thin these men are. It astounded her with how bony they looked even at her distance, and that's when all these questions filled her mind.

"Mister Justine…" Lucy said with a quiet voice, and turned her head slightly to look at the Navy Officer.

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia?" Freed asked her, turning to look at her. "And just Freed is perfect as long as you don't mind me calling you Lucy," He quickly pointed out, and received a quick nod from the young Heartfilia.

"That is fine…" Lucy agreed, curious and concerned with the sudden intimacy; this made her more nervous as she started to feel her body heat up again. "What kind of ship did these men rob?"

"A food supply ship,"

Her eye's widened at this answer. "What if these men aren't pirates? What if these men were stealing food for their families? Look at them! They're skin and bone with nothing else!" Her sudden outburst caused her father, Freed, and a couple of nobles to turn and look at her surprised.

"Lucy…" Freed sighed, his gaze slightly turning harsh. "These men are indeed pirates of a ship that stole from one of Fiore's naval ships. The seven men down there are the only survivors of the pirate ship my crew and I engaged battle with, so under the law of Fiore it is right to put these pirates to death for acts of treason," He explained. "I'm only doing my duty, Lucy, but I did try to have these men fed before the gallows. They never accepted the food offerings, and attacked the knights, cooks and other people who tried to get them to eat."

Freed gently put his hand on top of one of Lucy's hands, and gave it a quick squeeze before turning to look down at the gallows. Lucy looked down at the stone with a saddened gaze, and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at the sun as the seven pirates started to approach the gallows. She noticed that it is getting hotter and hotter out as the day continues, and is starting to feel a little dizzy; how she hated wearing the corset on this type of day, since it made her feel like she is cooking in an oven.

Freed glanced down at Lucy and figured it is a good time to ask her something. He gently tapped her shoulder, and when the young girl looked up at him, he gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. He led her to the back of the balcony next to one of the large gaps in the wall, and brushed his hand gently down her arm as he let go of her shoulders. He quickly glanced over at Jude with one last look, and the older man nodded towards him before quickly looking down at the gallows.

Lucy started to feel more sweat around her body, her head became fuzzier, and she started to feel like she couldn't breathe. To make matters worse she knew exactly what was coming, and she started to feel worse.

Freed put his two hands behind his lower back, straightened his posture, and looked at Lucy with a look she did not recognize. She wanted to look around everywhere but him, yet her training when she was younger conditioned her to look into his eyes.

"It has come to my attention that you are of age for something-" Freed started confidently, now fully turning to look at her.

The Rune Knights started to get the nooses ready where the pirates stood at the gallows, and people all around whispered to each other.

"Something that is important for any woman of your age," Freed continued. "I have already spoken to your father about this specific request, and he gave me his approval without a moment's hesitation,"

Lucy started to panic a little, making her body more hot with her having trouble breathing. Everything around her started to become unbearably hot to the point that she is seeing everything around her focusing in and out.

The nooses are now secured around the pirate's necks, and the knights holding them in place took a step back. In a quick and orderly fashion, they exited off the wooden stand in a line disappearing into the crowd as a person started to read the seven men's crimes.

"Now it is finally time to ask you this question, Lucy," Freed gave her a tiny smile before taking a step forward, and looking off at the area around him. "You are a beautiful, fine, intelligent young woman who walks with not only grace, but with a power unlike any other I've ever laid eyes upon. I knew you were the right one for me since the age of fifteen, and now I finally have the ability to ask you this,"

Lucy started to see black dots dance around in her vision, and she started to search around for a wall to lean up against. Her muscles started to feel weak, and it was as if her head is the lightest thing on earth. The heat became so unbearable to her, and she didn't want to hear Freed finish what he is about to ask.

"Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, will you give me the honor to have your hand in marriage?" Freed finally asked.

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt no stone beside her, which meant there is nothing there to lean her body on. Her vision became black as she stepped in the gap between the stonewall, and she fell through towards the bright blue ocean. Her hair became undone from the wind, and her medallion become loose between her breasts as it hung from her neck.

When no response came from the Lucy, Freed turned towards the area she is standing at; however, he saw no Lucy. He rushed to the gap in the stonewall, and looked down below to see the girl he loves falling towards the ocean.

"Rune Knights to the docks this instance!" Freed yelled at the top of his lungs, and gripped his sword as he started to head towards the stairs.

"Freed, what is the matter?" Jude asked

"Lucy is falling towards the ocean!" Freed called over his shoulder as he started to run down the stairs, with Jude now following behind him.

The Rune Knight pulled the lever, and the seven pirates fell through the sudden gap.

 **I finally updated, and it is about time! Anyway, I just want to apologize to everyone about not updating my stories for a long time. I have been busy over the past few months, and now I have a little more free time to start writing again. I hope all is forgiven.**

 **I have to inform you that music helped me write this chapter, and if anyone is interested in what I listened to, the link is right here:** **watch?v=XC0gzpTvizg**

 **I hope everyone has a great night or day, and I'll talk to you in the next update.**

 **Coming soon to the** _ **Pirates of Fairy Tail: Book One:**_

 **Chapter Four: Captain Bickslow** __


	4. Captain Bickslow

**Author's Note Hello everyone! This story is back up and rolling! I want to thank everyone who has waited patiently for this story to update. Without all of you, this would not be possible.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ **is owned by Hiro Mashima and** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean**_ **is owned by Disney.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Captain Bickslow**

"Blast this ship!" a voice echoed throughout the open ocean as the sound of splashing occurred. More groans and curses escaped the mans big mouth as he rushed around the tiny ship with one worn down, metal bucket as he scooped up gallons of water. "That ass didn't tell me there were multiple holes in this ship! Blast him!"

He stopped dumping sea water out of his boat, slammed the bucket down, and started yelling at the top of his lungs as some water started to flow back in. It was just his luck for this to happen; he was, for once, a little generous when he asked to use a boat. Yet being generous is what got him to this moment; lost in unknown waters with no idea where he is going. He also lost his map, so that doesn't help him in the slightest.

He groaned, his light tan skin taking in the sunlight shining down from the heaven's as he found his clothes on a somewhat dry spot. His dark red eyes searched the water before him, making sure no one sneaks up to attack him. He large mouth grinned at the thought, for he knows he is a well known not just amount pirates, but also with the Fiore Navy.

He is especially well known with a certain green haired Naval Officer.

His long tongue stuck out of his mouth as he thought about the _fun_ him and that Naval Officer have had in the past, yet a part of him cringed as his filthy finger tips traced the brand mark on his tongue. He received it from that high ranked man in the past, much to his displeasure. His eyes rolled as he thrust on his mucky boots and put on his hat, his eyes roaming the area around him. He knows he is a fool for losing track of where he is, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He noticed he is surrounded by beautiful cliffs with the tops covered with grass and thick trees; the rocks were a beautiful dark gray with a blue sheen to it. Arches were everywhere he looked, and as the sun became more brutal, he saw just how much the water glistened. His dark red eyes then spotted shores not too far from where he is, and when there are shores there are docks lurking around.

He realized that he didn't get lost after all, and figures a quick pit stop at the docks was a great idea. Not only can he have a few drinks and some grub, but he can also spend some time with the local women. The thought of touching a woman again made him mad, and he licked his lips at the thought.

But then he realized that he needs to make sure he doesn't _drown_ before reaching shore, and he grabbed the bucket he threw down to start putting water back out into the ocean. He grumbled to himself as he scooped up some water, and turned to look where he is going to toss it until he spotted something not far off.

His tall and muscular frame straightened as he stared as the sea arch not far from where he is, and felt his stomach tie into a knot. 

There, hanging on ropes, are three skeletons of pirates with a noose around their necks. Their clothes are almost gone with a couple of strands dangling off of them, and their hair is still connected to their skulls. What stuck out most to the twenty two-year-old man is the sign hanging around the middle one's neck, and he gritted his teeth when he realized _where_ he has drifted off to.

 _ **Pirates Be Warned**_

The writing looked scribbled, like the person had a shaky hand when painting the black words, yet the young man knew that the warning was just as powerful as any other.

His eyes drifted away from the sign, landing on the skeletons once again, and gracefully took off his hat, exposing his blue and black hair styled like a mohawk. He laid his hat right over his heart to salute the fallen, and nodded his head towards them as water start to sink his ship a little.

His face fell more when the salt water started to enter his boots, and he cursed under his breath as he put his hat back on. He reached for his bucket to start dumping more water, feeling like it was never going to end.

 **~~~~~808~~~~~**

People marveled at the scene in front of them, taking in the glorious look the man had on his sharp features as he stood upon the crow's nest of his tiny ship. His hair was sticking out out of his hat, the ends swaying in the sea breeze as he took in the scene before him.

Merchants were docked at almost every dock as they loaded and unloaded merchandise from the ship, making sure to keep His Majesty happy and fat with all the goods coming in. Some were handing over livestock like chickens and goats, while some were handling crates filled with different foods. Yet there is one thing that stood out to the twenty two-year-old man, and that is how they all stopped their work to marvel at the sight of him.

He winked and nodded towards them as he let his tongue hang loose outside his mouth, acting like he doesn't see his ship slowly sinking into the water as he approached a dock. He then brought his tongue back in his mouth to hide the brand, and gracefully stepped onto a dock once his small ship sunk to the bottom.

He strutted down the wooden dock, ignoring all the glances and stares of the people. He quickly held his hat as the wind blew, and he looked over to his left to see an elderly man and a young child start to approach him. He noticed the man holding a book securely to his chest with a pen sticking up from the spine. He saw him adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he read over the book, which has a list of names. He also noticed the small child resembled him a little, and wondered if the old chap brought his grandchild with him to work.

"State your business, Sir," the elderly man commanded, giving him a suspicious look as he tried to stay as pleasant as possible.

To say he stood out is an understatement, but the young man did not care. He just continued to grin as he placed a single hand on his hip. "Smith."

The elderly man looked down at the list, but shook his head at the "merchant" in front of him. "There is no Smith on my list. I'm sure you're in the wrong port."

The young man took a step closer to the older man, seeing that the close proximity was making him uncomfortable. His grin grew as his long tongue slid out of his mouth once again, and he looked over at the book in the man's hand.

"Well, mate, it seems like there was miscommunication somewhere. Surely you will allow me to dock my vessel here in this port." The young man pushed, staring the older man dead in the eyes with a crazed look.

The elderly man took a step back to examine the vessel the sailor is talking about, and saw the crow's nest sticking above the water while the rest was under water. Only a small flag was waving in the breeze.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I cannot allow you to dock your so-called vessel at this port. If there are any further disagreements, I will surely call the Rune Knights over to take care of the situation," the elderly man said, noticing that the young man's grin fell as his tongue entered his mouth; a little fear was in the man's eyes as the mention of the knights. "This is the port for the East Fiore Trading Company, or Port Hargeon, and most of what happens here is in the hands of the Governor. I will make sure there are no mishaps on my watch."

The young man almost rolled his eyes, knowing the second he saw the deceased pirates he entered Port Hargeon. This is the place he actively avoids at all costs, but it seems like luck is against him at the moment. This is the place where he received the brand on his tongue by no other than Freed Justine.

He dug through his pockets, trying to find the little money he has stored away for a situation like this, and smirked when he pulled out two gold coins. He held them up to the elderly man, making sure he saw the coins glisten in the sun before setting them down on his book.

"I'm sure things can stay quiet for once?" he bribed, putting a finger up to his lips and making a shushing noise.

The elderly man kept looking between the young man and the two gold coins placed on his book, and then cleared his throat as he gently closed the book. He made sure the two coins were secure inside of it, and nodded towards the young man.

"Alright. I assure you that I will get some Rune Knights to get your vessel out of the water. Enjoy your stay, kind Sir." piped up the elderly man as the young child looked up at him with wide eyes.

The young man grinned once more as his hand left this hip. "Have a good day, babies!"

Turning on his heel, he quickly strutted away with a bounce in his every step. His grin never left as he climbed the wooden docks to get to the main land, but stopped right in the middle of one when he heard the sounds of a crowd up on a cliff not far from the dock.

His face fell when he recognized the stone structure, having a pretty good idea what is going on inside the large stone building. He knew who was up there watching the event; he wasn't stupid. He let out a breath, knowing how dangerous it is for him to be at this port. _No matter! I'll make a fool of him, yet!_ Thought the young man as he continued on his marry way, looking at all the big ships docked at Port Hargeon.

One in particular caught his eye; a good size one, made for fishermen. It was navy blue in color with a yellow trim along the side, and high above it was a giant crow's nest he could easily use to look for something that was taken from him.

He made a sharp left turn as he walked along the docks, locking his eyes on the beauty that was before him. He could already picture him sailing the ship in the open water, getting closer and closer to where he needs to be.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" He suddenly heard from his left, rolling his eyes as _two other people_ disturbed him. "That ship is off limits to civilians!"

The young man stopped walking as he allowed the two Rune Knights to block his path, each one having an incredibly stupid look on their faces. He has never seen these two buffoons before, so he is wondering how they were able to make the cut.

"That is a wise idea," the young man commented. "I will let one know the second I see one."

He took another step forward, but the two guards yelled and stopped him in his path once more. He stared at the two of them with curious eyes, not knowing how he should handle the two Rune Knights. His brain started working a million miles a minute as he thought about a way to distract the two of them.

Noise from the stone fort made a light bulb go off, and he looked between the Rune Knights and the stone building. He then rested his hand against his hip, giving the two Rune Knights a knowing look with his dark red eyes. He saw them start to fidget under his gaze, moving from leg to leg as they had trouble holding their ground.

"So... tell me why two gentlemen like yourselves aren't up there?" asked the young man with a knowing look. "Two fine knights such as yourselves should be protecting the Governor of the trading company.."

The two looked between each other as they thought about what the young man said.

"Someone has to keep an eye out for the fishermen's ship. No one else will do it." The fatter one of the two answered.

"Well, keep up the good work. Make sure _pirates_ don't come along to take it," smirked the young man.

"Nonsense! Not one pirate would dare come near the area where Commander Freed Justine lives. He would eliminate them before they could even dock." the shorter one shot back, looking smug as he talked about the man.

"Oh? So what would happen if he were to... I don't know... go up against the pirate ship known as Fairy Tail?"

Both guards remained quiet as they let the words sink into their minds. They both have heard about the tales of the pirate ship Fairy Tail and its dark deeds. It is one of the most well known pirate ships out in the sea, known to leave a trail of destruction in its path.

The young man then started to look smug as the two Rune Knights didn't say anything after that, and he just waited to see what they would have to say about their precious Freed Justine.

"Fairy Tail? With the captain being so cruel that hell spit him back out? Its all a bunch of folly." the fatter one said.

"I've seen it," The other Rune Knight suddenly spoke. "It was nighttime, but I can still remember seeing the black sails as it hide and disappeared behind some rocks."

"That's not enough evidence that you've seen it." The other one retorted.

The young man looked between the two Rune Knights as they bickered back and forth, and he looked at the ship not far from him with gleaming eyes. He easily slipped away from them as he walked across the plank to board the ship, and waltzed right up to the steering wheel.

He grasped the well-carved wood in his hands as he looked upon the open waters to his right, thinking back to his time on his ship. He had his own crew - his own men before _He_ took over. The young man looked upon the water with a shadow cast over his eyes, and he reached for the pistol tucked underneath his trench coat. His fingers ghosted over it for a couple of seconds before he retracted them back, for the two imbeciles started yelling at him again.

"We said this ship is off limits! Who do you think you are?" The shorter one asked, hoisting up his rifle and pointing it at the young man.

"I'm just a simple captain," answered the young man as he stuck out his tongue, his eyes growing big with amusement. "I'm just Captain Smith,"

He could tell that the two Rune Knights weren't buying his fake name, so he just stared at them until they mentioned something. Instead, they raised their rifles and inched a little closer to him, their eyes locked onto his every movement.

"Who are you really? And no lies!"

The young man thought for a couple of seconds, shrugging his shoulders when he thought that it was worth a shot. "Alright then. My real name is known among many people, including Freed Justine, and I used to be apart of the cursed ship called Fairy Tail. I accidentally washed up here at Port Hargeon when I was trying to get to Oak Town to get together a ship and crew, so I could exact my revenge on a certain someone who ruined my life."

The two Rune Knights remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I said no lies!"

The young man sighed before he started laughing to himself, not believing that he would encounter people just as stupid as these two Rune Knights. It was laughable, it really was, and he _almost_ thought that winding up in Port Hargeon was worth it.

He was about to say something else when he caught something falling from the corner of his right eye, and he looked over to his right. He saw a rush of pink before a splash occurred, and he raised his eyebrows at the weird occurrence.

The young man started to walk away from the steering wheel, around the two Rune Knights, and down the long dock to see what - or _who_ -fell. He knows it wasn't a poor person or a pirate, since the color pink isn't usually seen among the lower class. He could only think of one thing that fell, and it was an upper class woman. Something was telling him exactly that, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he needs to do something.

He inspected the water where the splash occurred before he started to take off his trench coat and hat, revealing his hair. From the corner of his eyes he could see the two Rune Knights gasp at him.

They've seen him before on multiple _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_ posters, for he was telling the truth that he is well known.

He is Bickslow, a _pirate captain_ who causes trouble wherever he goes.

"Wait, stop! The pirate Bickslow is in Port Hargeon!" the shorter of the two started to shout at the top of his lungs.

Beside the two Rune Knights, Bickslow grinned as his tongue started to hang out of his mouth. He moved to the edge of the wooden dock once all of his upper garments were off, revealing a toned and muscular body that complemented his tall frame.

"The name's _Captain_ Bickslow, babies." he said right before he dived into the water.

 **Yay! Finally! Chapter four is complete, and has been posted! No one knows how proud I am of this. My inspiration is starting to come back for this story, and I must say that I forgot how fun it is to write this.**

 **I promise my writing will improve once I get back into the swing of things. I'm a wee rusty. I also want to apologize for this being VERY late, and I want to apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Coming soon to** _ **The Pirates of Fairy Tail Book One...**_

 **Chapter Five The Call of the Medallion**


End file.
